Ainda Bem
by Nana Evans
Summary: songfic com a musica "Ainda Bem" de Vanessa da Mata. É curtinha e bobinha, mas perdõem pq é a minha primeira fic.


AVISO: essa fic é slash!!! Se ñ gosta, ñ leia!

Ainda bem

Acordo com o sol batendo no rosto. A cama está vazia, como sempre, você acordou antes de mim. Mas ainda é possível sentir sua presença: seu lado da cama ainda está quente e seu cheiro está impregnado no travesseiro.

Eu ouço o barulho da água vindo do banheiro e me sinto tentado a me juntar a você. Mas a preguiça vence e eu fico aqui na cama, esperando você sair do banheiro com os cabelos negros e rebeldes molhados e uma toalha na cintura.

Sorrio ao pensar na nossa rotina. Todo dia nós fazemos a mesma coisa, mas não vou me cansar disso nunca. Ficaria totalmente perdido se você não estivesse do meu lado. Você é a constante que me faz viver.

"_Ainda bem_

_Que você vive comigo_

_Por que senão_

_Como seria essa vida_

_Sei lá, sei lá..."_

Você sai do banheiro exatamente como eu previra e com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo de brinde. Não tem como não admirar o ser maravilhoso a minha frente.

-Dray, querido, fecha a boca.

Agora você tem um sorriso sacana no rosto, aquele sorriso que você guarda só para mim. Eu cruzo os braços e faço bico, só pelo prazer de ver você rir do gesto.

Assisto enquanto você troca de roupa e vem sentar ao meu lado. Você brinca com os meus cabelos quando eu deito em seu colo e eu acho que nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Uma vez alguém me disse que a perfeição era ter alguém a quem abraçar numa noite fria. Pessoalmente, eu acho que abraçar você é a perfeição, não importa se é noite ou dia, ou se está quente ou frio.

"_Nos dias frios_

_Em que nós estamos juntos_

_Nos abraçamos sob o nosso conforto_

_De amar, de amar..."_

Eu lembro quando nós nos apaixonamos, ainda no meio da guerra. Enlouquecia de medo toda vez que você saia para alguma batalha. E quase enlouqueci de verdade quando você ficou desacordado na Batalha Final. Vê-lo caído daquele jeito doeu mais do que todos os ferimentos que eu tinha. Mas quando você abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim, eu senti toda a dor ir embora. Você me fez sentir tão bem que eu nem senti o feitiço que me atingiu pelas costas. Depois disso, a próxima coisa que eu lembro é de acordar no St. Mungus, num quarto lotado de flores: uma para cada hora que eu passei internado.

Eu nem liguei para as flores. Você estava lá, cuidando de mim, e isso é tudo o que importa.

"_Se há dores tudo fica mais fácil_

_Seu rosto silencia e faz parar_

_As flores que me manda são fato_

_Do nosso cuidado e entrega..."_

-Tá sonhando, Draco?- você pergunta rindo

-Estava só pensando... –se bem que você sorrindo assim chega bem perto de um sonho.

-E posso saber em que o senhor estava pensando?

-Em você.

Você sorri e me beija. O mundo podia acabar agora e eu morreria feliz. Mas eu espero que não acabe. Eu quero poder beijá-lo mais vezes. Pois você é o único que consegue me enlouquecer só com um beijo, e essa loucura parece a coisa mais certa do mundo. E como se não bastasse tomar conta da minha mente e coração, você toma também o meu corpo. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Você é a melhor parte de mim.

"_Meus beijos sem os seus não dariam_

_As noites chegariam sem paixão_

_Meu corpo sem o seu uma parte_

_Seria o acaso e não sorte..."_

-Você tem que se arrumar, amor. Já ta tarde.

-Eu tenho mesmo que levantar? Aqui está tão bom... – eu abraço as suas pernas, aproveitando os meus últimos minutos em seu colo.

Você ri da minha criancice e levanta. Me beija na testa e desce, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos bobos e românticos.

Enquanto tomo banho, penso na sorte que tive em entrar você. Tantas coisas nos separavam: família, amigos, nossos gênios difíceis, nosso orgulho e nossas ex namoradas ciumentas.

Me divirto ao lembrar das caretas do Weasley no início. Agora eu sou padrinho dos filhos dele. Não foi fácil, mas superamos nossas diferenças por você. Porque no fundo, todos te amam. E você me ama também, e por isso lhe serei eternamente grato.

Eu desço para a nossa sala, a essa hora já apinhada de gente, em sua maioria de cabelos flamejantes. Enquanto eu desço as escadas, a sala cai em silencio e você sorri e acena para mim. Você esta lindo assim, vestido todo de branco como eu.

Passo pelo corredor formado pelas pessoas, andando até você e o juiz de paz. Fazemos os nossos votos e trocamos as alianças na frente de todas essas pessoas e sob as benções deles. Nossa família.

Recebemos os cumprimentos de todos lado a lado, com você abraçando a minha cintura. Nós dois com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Quando finalmente sentamos no meio dos nossos amigos para comemorar, eu rio.

-Tá rindo de que Dray?

-Você já percebeu o quão sortudos nós somos? Aqui estamos nós, nos casando, contra todas as expectativas, e com o apoio de todo mundo. Quais eram as chances disso acontecer? Isso é muita sorte.

-Não, Draco, isso não é sorte. Isso é amor.

Eu concordo com você. Afinal eu não sofri na guerra por sorte. Eu sofri por amar Harry Eu-Salvei-O-Mundo Potter. E eu sou muito feliz por amar você.

Quando você me beija, arrancando aplausos e o meu fôlego, eu percebo, talvez pela milésima vez, que é isso o que eu quero para o resto da vida. E que todos os caminhos tortuosos por onde passamos só serviram para nos levar um ao outro. Para nos levar ao amor.

"_Nesse mundo de tantos anos_

_Entre tantos outros_

_Que sorte a nossa, hein?_

_Entre tantas paixões_

_Esse encontro, nós dois, esse amor_

_Entre tantos outros_

_Entre tantos anos_

_Que sorte a nossa, hein?_

_Entre tantas paixões_

_Esse encontro, nós dois, esse amor_

_Entre tantas paixões_

_Esse encontro, nós dois, esse amor."_

FIM

Música: Ainda Bem, de Vanessa da Mata

Espero que vcs tenham gostado... comentem, por favor!


End file.
